A New Era
by Kaleidoscope Heavens
Summary: The kits sat closer to Gray-eye, excitement ruffling their soft fur. With a great sigh, Gray-eye struggled to remember. "Now, this might take time. It has been many years since Papa told me... Ahh yes. Now I remember." The old black tabby nodded. "It was many, many moons ago..."
1. Chapter 1

The clouded sky shielded the CloudClan cats from the warmth of the sun. The slippery cliffside made it difficult for the other clans to intrude, but the skinny cats easily maneuvered around the rocky hangings as they went on their patrols. The dens they lived in were small caves that protected them from the harsh winds that blew down from the mountains. CloudClan was higher than most of the Clans were, so they had a good view of the other clans.

But as good as their camp was, it was incredibly boring. Three kits watched as the warriors went about, doing their business. The kits swatted the air lazily, as a big fly flew above their heads. They played every game a kit can think of, yet they still laid in the rocky den, waiting for an exciting thing to happen. Roseheart had scolded them for sitting around so much, but what else are they to do?

Gray-eye, a black tabby queen noticed their boredom. The slim she-cat was bored herself, being the only elder in the elder's den (not including Fang, but he was a bore.) She had just recently joined, and because the life of an elder was so dull, she thought of rejoining the warriors in their escapades. But as she gazed at the small kits, her amber eye lighted with amusement. "Aw, what the hell?" she murmured to herself and hoisted herself off her nest.

The three kits, suddenly becoming sleepy from their own boredom, pricked their ears as Gray-eye approached. The tabby queen looked at them fondly, before mewing, "You kits seem extremely bored. Care to hear a story?"

The kit's eyes alighted with excitement. A pale gray she-cat mewed in a high-pitched voice, "What kinda story are we gonna hear?"

Gray-eye purred, then laid down on the soft moss that covered the surface of the nursery. "It's an exciting tale of adventure and romance."

The fiery ginger tomkit looked at her quizzically. Gray-eye purred, "Don't worry, there's plenty of action, too."

The kits, satisfied, laid down beside Gray-eye and awaited her adventurous tale. The dark gray she-kit was silent beside her brother and sister as they rattled off about the stories they yearned to hear. She cuddled against Gray-eye's paw, purring. "Hi, grandma."

Gray-eye looked at the smaller she-kit, and licked her head. "Why, hello, little Fernkit! My have you grown! You're almost as big as your siblings!" Fernkit purred proudly, then proceeded to stick her tongue out to her brother and sister. Emberkit glared at her and Asterkit responded the same way.

"Now, now. Gather round, darlings. I'm going to tell you three very important stories!" she mewed, looking at their round, expecting eyes. She chuckled, "These stories may take awhile, so sit still and listen."

The kits sat closer to Gray-eye, excitement ruffling their soft fur. With a great sigh, Gray-eye struggled to remember. "Now, this might take time. It has been many years since Papa told me... Ahh yes. Now I remember." The old black tabby nodded. "It was many, many moons ago..."


	2. Chapter 2

"There were four Clans. They went by ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. They were exactly like us, but they had different territories. Yes, yes. Now I remember. They all had different abilities, just as CloudClan can easily climb any surface, or MeadowClan can easily strategize a plan. MudClan can dig in the earth, and as we all know PineClan has abnormally sharp claws." Gray-eye shivered, reminiscing all the times she had felt those sharp claws go down her back. "But one day, because of the many disputes that occurred between the clans, they were torn apart. They were all so petty and fought over even the smallest of morsels. All of the wild cats dispersed, looking for new lands to live in. Few cats lived on the traditions of the Clans, but only as small and individual packs. These packs were often just made up of family members and close friends, and were extremely loyal to only the members of their pack. They were spread throughout the land, and eventually they forgot that other packs existed. And here, our story begins. Yes, my little ones, our valley was once a pack's valley. The pack that once lived here were called the Bloods." The kits exchanged horrified looks. Gray-eye blinked at them. "Oh! Oh no no no! No need to worry, sweethearts. They were called the Bloods because the pack was formed by a very close knit family. They lived with other rogues to ensure safety. Meanwhile, a new Twoleg place was placed right next to our territory. As you know it stretches from inside our territory into MudClan's territory. There, lived a kittypet. A kittypet with dreams..."

* * *

Ivory paced around the living room, hardly paying attention to her rumbling belly, and the food bowl that lay a few feet away. Her thoughts were jumbled, all she could think about was her sister, Ebony, and her mate, Doctor. Even though the fought quite a lot, they still loved each other, thought the white she-cat. Her blue-eyes narrowed, thinking of all the things could go wrong. Again, she paced, this time faster. Oh no! What were those two thinking? They couldn't do this! Ebony could get hurt or worse-

"Ivory?" a light voice sounded behind her. Ivory swung around and saw her best friend, Peony looking at her through a cat door with doting amber eyes. "They're here."

Peony and Ivory raced across the lawns, Ivory's pelt on end. Though Peony reassured and reassured her, she still needed to see if her baby sister was alright. The two cats pushed through Ebony's cat door and raced to her room. There were two big, noisy machines that carried the housefolk's clothes and two baskets. Doctor was there, bickering with his mate. Ebony was responding with just as much enthusiasm with two kits suckling at her belly. "I don't understand the problem! Sheila is a wonderful name!"

"I told you over and over! She's obviously a Gertrude. And he should be a Samuel!" Doctor retorted, his dark brown fur fluffing up.

Ebony's blue eyes flared. "Are you mad? Flick's just named her tom Samuel. I'm getting bloody tired-"

"You're okay!" squealed Ivory, looking at the two newborn kittens mewling.

"Of course I'm okay, you daft queen! Now tell me, which one is better Samuel or Scratch?"

Ivory purred in amusement. "I like Bear for this one." She nudged the big, russet brown tom. "And she should be Gertrude, like Doctor said." She licked the top of the gray she-kit. The two mates exchanged a look, and their gazes softened.

Doctor gave his mate a loving look. "Those are perfect names, right dear?"

Ebony purred and licked the top of her new kits' heads. "Yes... I would very much like that..." The two new parents stared down at the kits, enjoying the moment for as long as they can. Peony joined her brother and looked down at her niece and nephew, purring alongside with the parents. Ivory gazed on from afar, wondering now what to do with her life. Her baby sister had now given birth to a new litter, and she was still alone with her Twolegs in their big house. She padded outside Ebony's cat door, pondering whether she should listen to her dream... _The darkness brings a new bloody era, you and another shall fight against a dark brother... and... _What else did she say...?

Ivory closed her eyes and repeated those prophetic words in her mind over and over. They couldn't possibly mean anything. It was just probably something weird she had eaten. But as she gazed into the valley below, she had a grave feeling it was not.

* * *

The warm forest was bathed in the orange glow of the sun. The trees were thriving with life, and below, one could feel the pitter-patter of mice amongst the pine cones. Out of the shady trees appeared a tortoiseshell tom with a look of awe on his face. He searched the forest, as if looking for someone. Then, suddenly, there came a pale ginger tabby she-cat from the bushes. And all at once, the beautiful forest erupted in black flames. The flames danced around the tom and she-cat, but never touched them. The tom looked at the she-cat in wonder and fear. "Mother?"

The tabby looked up at him, blue eyes wide with horror and fearfulness. "_Search for the one who will show you the light, so the Clans' future may be bright. But beware, of the darkness that brings a new bloody era, you and another shall fight against a dark brother..._" The tom watched in horror as his mother was engulfed in black flames, her terrified screams filling his ears. Then the flames began to approach him, their fiery limbs reaching out to grab him-

"Roman!" a loud meow interrupted his nightmare. Roman sat up, bones aching from his sleep and fur bristling from his dream. Before him, stood a furry brown and white tabby-she cat, blue eyes lit with worry. "Are you okay? You were twitching in your sleep."

"Uh..." _Should I tell her?_ Roman shook his head. _What a ridiculous idea._ "Nothing, I'm fine, Oak."

The she-cat gave him a weird look before nodding her head questionably. "Well, Shadow and I were going to go hunt. Want to join?"

"Uh... yeah. Sure." Roman looked at Lily, the small tortoiseshell and white she-cat was lying away from the small group, eyes dilated and tired. "Just let me check up on something."

Roman padded up to his sister, weary. Her pelt was ruffled and her green eyes were laden with fear and apprehension. Roman gulped, wondering if this had to do with the death of his mother. "Lily?" he mewed softly. "Are you okay?"

To his relief, Lily instantly relaxed. Her eyes returned to their normal size, and her pelt seemed less rumpled up. She sat up and looked at Roman. "Yeah..." she yawned. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Roman questioned.

Lily yawned again. "Of course..." She then looked at Roman and hissed, "Not."

Roman's expression became one of worry. "Was it because of mother?"

At this, Lily's demeanor went from jovial nonchalance to deep sorrow. Roman regretted he ever said such a thing. Lily always was treated with more care from their mother because she was smaller than her brothers. "Partly." she mewed morosely.

"Then what is it?" he pressed on, curious.

"I don't want to talk about it." she glared at him for his curiosity and turned away from him. Moon, from across the way, looked up from washing himself and gave Roman a funny look.

"Well... okay, then. Oak, Shadow, and I are going to hunt. Watch the camp for us." And with that Roman sprinted away from camp, wondering why Lily had snapped at him. He dashed through the meadow, thinking about what his mother had said to him. _Was this an omen?_ His eyes brightened at the thought. _Could the Clans finally be returning? And can I be responsible for the return?_

With a new vigor, he sprinted ahead until he reached Oak and Shadow. Oak had caught a juicy pidgeon, and Shadow was praising her for it. Then Shadow caught Roman's eye. "Finally, you made it! We've been waiting forever!" Roman saw Shadow clutching a fat squirrel.

"Nice catch." he remarked.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "It's probably going to be nothing compared to your prey. After all, you are the best hunter." he purred.

Oak rolled her eyes. "After all, you are the best kiss-ass." she murmured. Although, it was it unintended to be heard by Shadow, Oak received a nice playful bat from him.

Roman purred at his brother and friend. "Come on, let's get some of this prey." he began stalk through the silky blades of grass that went up past his shoulder. He feel the rabbits in their dens below, see the mice drinking water near the stream, and hear the lone crow caw in the morning sun. _Maybe I am a good hunter_, he thought loftily.

He saw his companions slip under the tall blades, searching for their target. Although he saw a couple of chipmunks gathering nuts, he wanted something big. Venturing further and further away from his packmates, he scented something quite heavenly. And then, before his eyes, appeared the most beautiful pheasant he had ever laid his eyes upon. The amazing bird had it's head set proudly above it's body. It was begging to be caught. Roman crouched on the earthy ground, eyes set upon the juicy bird. _This can feed us for a week!_ He crouched down on the ground, stalking the oblivious bird as it began to sit. Finally, it was time to pounce.

Roman made sure he was hidden well beneath the blades of the grass, and then wriggled his haunches. He felt his paws leave the ground, and he felt his teeth bite into the meaty neck, the final cry of the bird echoing through the meadow.

Roman felt a great triumphant burst through his chest and purred loudly, feeling especially cheery today.

"Very nice job." came a deep rumble. All the joy Roman had been feeling crumbled when he heard that voice. He turned and saw a big, bulky dark gray tom materialize out of the grass. The hunter had become the hunted.

Roman looked at him with a rebellious twinkle in his eye. "What do you want, Flesh?" he held back fear as he looked in his icy-blue eye. His left eye was savaged from a fight from a dog. The dog's tooth was still impaled in his ear. "You can't have this piece of prey. I caught it fair and square!" Roman growled, summoning all of his courage.

Flesh laughed hysterically, as if he was being threatened by a kitten. "You know the deal, half the prey belongs to us." He growled when he finished laughing.

"Not this time! We already gave you your share of the week. Back off, Flesh!" Roman hissed back trying not to succumb in fear.

Flesh's eyes glinted dangerously. "Are you sure you want to fight me, Roman? You and I both know who's gonna win."

Roman gulped but stood his ground.

Flesh laughed again. "Your choice."

Flesh pounced on the weaker cat, scouring his long claws down Roman's back. He took Roman's ear and bit it furiously, while simultaneously clawing his spine. Roman screeched in fury and flipped him over, raking his claws over his left eye, knowing that was his weak spot. Flesh retaliated by biting into his throat and throwing him harshly against a boulder nearby.

"That's what you get for denying the orders of Scab." he heard Flesh hiss and then leave with the pheasant.

Roman lay there, thinking about his lost prey and what he could've done for his pack. He breathed shallowly, praying for help to get up. Finally, he sat up, dizzy from the loss of air and the fight. And as he set out to look for his friends, he decided it was better to take a small nap, and fainted.


End file.
